You Make Me Smile
by KaiserTurilli
Summary: El durante mucho tiempo busco la inspiración para escribir algo verdaderamente magnifico y un día de imprevisto, esa inspiración le arrojo una piedra en la espalda y desde ahí comenzó una larga historia entre ellos Zuko X Toph Aang x Katara Soka x Suki Espero lo disfruten :D
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué tal? Bueno, este vendría siendo mi primer Fic en el fandom de Avatar, espero sea de su agrado :D cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida en los reviews, igual me gustaría leer que les pareció :3**

You Make Me Smile

Capítulo 1: Tierra y Fuego

Estando frente a la hoja en blanco, el acaricia lo más profundo de su mente, rasgando sus pensamientos, su ingenio, buscando alguna idea original que plasmar en las hojas, en su escritorio hay bastantes hojas desordenadas al igual que unos libros, una pequeña botella de cristal con tinta negra y una larga pluma negra a su lado, hay una pequeña lámpara apuntando a la hoja en blanco, la única luz en el cuarto, el se acaricia los ojos pues siente que estos quieren cerrarse y entregarse a los sueños, pero lucha por no hacerlo, tiene que entregar al menos un adelanto de lo que sería su próxima obra, de no ser así la editora se volvería loca y de seguro tendría un regaño tan típico de ella, eran tan fuertes estos que su secretaria le miraba con pena y compasión al salir de la oficina, toma su abrigo y sale de aquel estudio desordenado y oscuro, la noche parece verdaderamente hermosa, oscura e iluminada por una enorme esfera blanca y redonda en el cielo y con ella sus danzantes acompañantes mucho mas pequeño que ella, pero no menos magnifico, pensó que salir a mirar tal belleza le inspiraría más, pero no sirvió de mucho, su cabeza seguía con un montón de ideas y ninguna de ellas podía desarrollarla de una manera digna, seguía avanzando por las calles que a esa hora parecían muertas, las ventanas de las casas estaban oscuras y una que otra daba una leve iluminación señal de que alguien estaría viendo la TV a oscuras

-Maldición – Susurro el muchacho mientras metía las manos en su abrigo negro, era invierno en ese entonces y la necesidad de calor se hacía cada vez más notable, esos fríos mortales que no van acompañados de nieve ni de frio, silenciosos y sin ser vistos azotan fuertemente. Entro por una calle que por lo general ignoraba, el miro aquel recorrido que tenía mejor pinta que las calles que recorría, los faroles de color dorado e iluminaban con una luz roja y hermosa, pareciera que fueran velas como lo hacían en el pasado, pero sería demasiado pedir, entro por aquella calle, la acera estaba mucho mejor construida, no tenía grieta alguna y en ciertas secciones habían unas cuantas piedras de color rojo que formaban una flor; Los locales del lugar parecían vender cosas verdaderamente finas, eran tiendas de ropa elegante, antigüedades o muebles que tenían pinta de ser muy caros (A pesar de no ser tan diferentes a los que tenía el muchacho en su casa) Asomo un poco la mirada para ver algún precio y al verlos abrió los ojos como platos impresionado -¿Quién gastaría tanto en un sillón? Encuentro cosas mejores y baratas en un basurero – Susurro el chico que volvía a meter sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, el provenía de una familia rica, pero nunca le encontró sentido a muchas de aquellas costumbres de los ricos, comprar cosas verdaderamente innecesarias para la decoración, vestir siempre de una manera elegante e incómoda o incluso portarse con una actitud verdaderamente egocéntrica, sentirse mejor que los demás por sus vestiduras, o al menos eso sintió cuando vio a un par de ancianos con pinta de ricachones mirarle con desagrado y susurrar justo cuando pasaban a su lado

-Delincuentes – Dijo uno de los ancianos y Zuko les miro bastante enojado, ellos vieron eso y solamente caminaron mas rápido, el aspecto del muchacho no era muy agraciado, su cabello era oscuro y bastante largo, una mirada fría a pesar de poder producir y manipular el fuego (Habilidad que tenían todos los miembros de su familia) Pero eso le trajo bastantes desgracias, las cuales podían verse en su rostro, o mas bien, era solo una, una enorme que yacía en su ojo izquierdo recorriendo hasta su oreja se podía observar una enorme cicatriz de una quemadura que sufrió mucho tiempo atrás a manos de su padre, pero el no se avergonzaba de aquella cicatriz, era un recordatorio de lo cruel que podía ser la gente incluyendo su propio padre, pero durante su niñez fue bastante difícil vivir con eso, todos le tomaban como algún pandillero o le miraban con miedo, pues antes de la cicatriz, era un joven amable y sonriente, cosa que cambió drásticamente, su semblante siempre era serio al igual que su mirada. El clima se hacía cada vez más frio y esta vez, se podía sentir una brisa acariciando el rostro del muchacho, su rostro empezó a sentirse entumido, miro a los alrededores y soltó un leve aliento acompañado de fuego para calentarse un poco – De algo me sirven aunque sea el fuego control – Susurro el muchacho mientras proseguía su marcha, la calle comenzó a inclinarse hacia arriba y las casas y los locales comenzaron a tener una apariencia más elegante, estilo victoriano por lo que podía apreciar el muchacho, cada vez había menos locales y muchas más casas, las rejas eran grandes y negras y algunas tenían en el centro alguna inicial de la familia o una imagen que les identificara, altas y detrás de ella hermosos jardines extensos con enormes arbustos cortados de distintas formas y las fuentes que aun en la noche seguían escupiendo un agua tan cristalina que con la luz de la luna daban un espectáculo único – Con un lugar así no tendría que salir a dar estos paseos para inspirarme – Suspiro resignado el muchacho, recordando por qué andaba en aquellas situaciones, que caminos había tomado para llegar a donde se encontraba ahora, un escritor que recién termino la preparatoria, dueño de un departamento pequeño y obscenamente desordenado y de un rostro que inspiraba temor, no recordaba la última vez que una chica le miro de forma atractiva, una amiga muy cercana a él, Katara, le dijo que si sonriera un poco se vería un millón de veces mejor, pero el simplemente soltaba una sonrisa que a leguas se podía notar que era fingida, esas sonrisas forzadas que uno suelta cuando se siente forzado o intenta ser hipócrita, solo que el intentaba desde el fondo de sus ser soltar una sonrisa honesta y verdadera, pero ya hacía muchos años que él no sonreía de esa forma. Su caminata lo llevo a un callejón sin salida, aunque no era un callejón en sí, la calle terminaba en un enorme terreno cubierto por un muro de piedra gris y una enorme puerta de madera con un jabalí alado dibujado en el centro, se preguntó qué clase de monstruoso hogar se ocultaría detrás de esos enormes muros, de seguro la familia mas rica del lugar o algo así, la curiosidad mueve montañas y movió al joven a escalar poco a poco el muro de piedra y asomar su cabeza por encima de la fortificación, lo que vio le dejo realmente impresionado, una enorme mansión como las que había en el antiguo Japón, pero más magnifico que eso era el enorme jardín abundante en árboles y flores de tantos colores el césped de un verde hermoso, no había fuentes, en lugar de ello había un pequeño riachuelo que separaba la propiedad y un pequeño puente de piedra, el joven se subió al muro para tener una mejor visión del lugar, era verdaderamente magnifico y aquella vista le inspiraba bastante, de no ser porque no traía su pequeño molesquín negro hubiera escrito muchas cosas viendo todo el jardín, aunque en un movimiento para nada planeado por el joven, dio un paso en falso y tropezó cayendo dentro de la casa, dio un leve grito pero al parecer nadie se percató de su presencia, Zuko se ocultó en un arbusto al lado de donde había caído y pudo observar que no había seguridad alguna, cosa que el aprovecho para dar una pequeña e inofensiva caminata a la luz de la luna, el lugar era bastante tranquilo, los únicos sonidos presentes era el correr del pequeño riachuelo y el menear de los árboles movidos por el viento, dio un leve suspiro y camino un poco mas por el borde de la propiedad para que nadie lo viera y en caso de ser así, tuviera una rápida escapatoria. Se detuvo junto a un gran y torcido árbol, no tenía ninguna hoja, sus ramas eran largas y grises, miro al cielo estrellado durante unos segundos cuando a lo lejos escucho el césped siendo pisando, pero no a una caminata como el lo hacía, escucho a una persona corriendo hacía el, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, vio una pequeña figura de pelo negro y largo, llevaba su frente descubierta y un ligero vestido blanco que le cubría un poco mas debajo de las rodillas

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunto la chica acercándose, sus pies estaban descalzos y por lo que podía ver Zuko, su mirada siempre iba hacía el piso, el chico intento escapar saltando hacía el árbol pero cuando menos lo sintió, una enorme piedra le había golpeado la espalda y lo había tirado al piso –¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres aquí?- Pregunto con una voz amenazadora (Demasiado para el timbre de voz tan agudo que tenía, no tenía mas de unos 13 años) el chico aun estaba en el piso retorciéndose por el dolor que le había provocado el impacto de aquella piedra, no se explicaba como aquel objeto pudo llegar a golpearle, hasta que miro la posición de la chica, reconocía aquello de algunos libros que había leído en el pasado

-Un maestro tierra – Susurro el joven mientras se levantaba poco a poco con una mano en su adolorida espalda

-¡¿Eres sordo acaso!? – Pregunto la chica mientras con la palma de su pie golpeaba el piso lo cual dio paso a una enorme columna que golpeo al joven en el estómago dejándolo atrapado entre la columna y la pared

-No, espera, no voy a hacerte nada – Respondió Zuko con la voz cortada, pues aquel golpe le había sacado todo el aire - Estaba viendo por sobre el muro … - Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración ya una bola de lodo había sido arrojada a la cara del muchacho

-Como si fuera a creerte, no eres el primero que quiere robar en mi casa, la seguridad es tan tonta que cualquier debilucho puede colarse – Rio la chica dando otro golpe a la tierra con su talón haciendo que la columna de piedra entrara en el cuerpo del muchacho

-Si no quieres creerme – Dijo Zuko tomando todo el aire que pudiese y abriendo su boca salió disparada una pequeña bala de fuego directo a los pies de la joven, ella solo se tambaleo y cayó al piso haciendo que la columna retrocediera unos pocos centímetros, los necesarios para que el joven pudiera trepar al árbol y saltar por encima del muro

-Te hubiera dejado ir pero eso fue realmente sucio – Grito la chica que salto por encima del muro con la ayuda de un enorme pilar de roca que emergía bajo sus pies – Muy bien fueguito, si te crees muy rudo atacando a una ciega veremos qué tan fuerte eres

-¿Ciega? – Respondió Zuko sorprendido ante esa afirmación, aun por ser ciega se podía notar a leguas que tenía un perfecto control del elemento – No fue mi intensión, tú fuiste la que no quiso escucharme – Grito el joven retrocediendo un poco y adoptando una posición de combate

-¡Tú fuiste el que entro a propiedad privada! ¿Cómo quieres que alguien reaccione a eso – Gruño la chica mientras azotaba el piso con la palma de su pie y lanzaban una serie de columnas hacía el muchacho

-Yo… - El no pudo poner otra excusa, se dedicó solamente a evadir los ataques de la chica, cada uno más fuerte y preciso que el otro, pero la agilidad de Zuko le superaba por mucho, si no los esquivaba con algún salto

-Parece que alguien tiene pies ligeros – Dijo mientras golpeaba nuevamente el piso con ambos pies y movía sus manos para hacer que varías estacas de piedra salieran disparadas

-Suficiente – Gruño el muchacho mientras apoyaba ágilmente su pie en una de las estacas para darse impulso, saltar sobre ellas y disparar bolas de fuego alrededor de la chica para que quedara rodeada de fuego, el aprovecho la confusión de la chica para escapar rápidamente, ella solamente le tiro piedras al azar a lo lejos, pero ninguna acertó

-¡Maldito seas flamitas! – Grito la chica a lo lejos mientras levantaba y agitaba su puño.

El joven volvió cojeando y quejándose a su pequeño departamento, se quitó el abrigo y se dejó caer en el sofá – No vuelvo a pasear de noche – Dijo con su cara hundida en la almohada y se entregó al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Zuko se sentía un poco mejor de su espalda, aun se quejaba un poco por el dolor que sentía al hacer unos cuantos movimientos bruscos, pero no era nada que no se arreglara con algún té de los que preparaba su tío, el viejo parecía tener una hierba para cada malestar del cuerpo, se despojó de su ropa del día anterior (Pues tenía bastante tierra y polvo) y se vistió con unos jeans negros, converse del mismo color y una playera igual que las dos prendas pasadas con el logo de "Avantasia". El muchacho salió al café de su tío que quedaba a unas 4 calles al oeste del departamento, camino mucho mejor que ayer, aun que sentía un par de molestias en su cuerpo; Llego al pequeño local de su tío, "El Dragón del Jazmín" anunciaba un pequeño de letras doradas y fondo verde, el lugar era completamente blanco con varias mesas del mismo color y en el centro una alfombra verde con un dragón dorado, el lugar en las mañanas era un verdadero lio, pues el lugar se tenía bastante fama y mucha gente (La mayoría adultos) Acudían al lugar por algo relajante antes de irse al trabajo. El muchacho entro con sus manos en los bolsillos y vio al fondo en la pequeña cocina del lugar trabajar a su tío con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, salió del pequeño cuarto con una bandeja llena de tazas y al ver a su sobrino le sonrió

-¡Buenos días Zuko! – Grito aquel viejo regordete con una enorme barba blanca - ¿Qué tal tu mañana? – Decía mientras entregaba las tazas a los clientes que esperaban en las mesas

-Normal – Dijo el muchacho secamente – Necesito algo para el cuerpo, anoche tuve una – El joven corto la oración y miro al otro lado de la habitación

-Zuko ¿Sigues yendo a esos encuentros entre maestros? Sabes bien que eso es una abominación – Dijo el hombre terminando las entregas y volviendo a la cocina – No quiero ver que te lastimes por nada Zuko

-No fue eso, fue una larga historia, nada que ver con los encuentros entre maestros

-Pues el local quedara vació en 15 minutos a lo mucho, te quedaras aquí y me contaras todo – El muchacho solamente suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas junto al mostrador mientras veía a la gente llegar apurada e irse, algunas siendo bastante amables y otras muy groseras, cosa que le molestaba bastante, pues su tío siempre atendía con una sonrisa en su rostro y de la forma más atenta posible

-¿Cómo es que aguantas a la gente descortés tío? – Pregunto el muchacho en voz alta mientras uno de esos empresarios groseros salían del establecimiento

-Zuko, yo no lo hago para recibir una buena actitud también, el simple hecho de estar aquí recibiendo a la gente y deseándoles un buen día es suficiente para mí, sé que ellos necesitan que sean amables con ellos más de lo que yo lo necesito – Termino diciendo el viejo sentándose y dándole una taza humeante a su sobrino – Ahora cuéntame que ocurrió – Dijo Iroh sonriente mientras escuchaba con detalle la historia de Zuko, se impresiono de tal comportamiento del muchacho, pero rio bastante al escuchar la paliza que le dieron – Oh Zuko, será mejor que te quedes quieto de vez en cuando

-Como sea – Dijo Zuko terminando de tomar el té – Debo irme ya

-¿Cuál es la prisa? Creí que podíamos jugar una partida de Pai-Sho, como lo hacíamos antes

-Quede de verme con Sokka, vendré luego – Dijo el muchacho caminando hacia la calle, su tio le miro con nostalgia, añorando aquellos días donde era un niño verdaderamente inocente, pero no podía culparlo, el bien conocía el pasado del muchacho y la historia tras su cicatriz, pero saco de su mente todos esos pensamientos cuando vio entrar clientes y fue atenderlos con el mejor de los ánimos como todos los días.

Zuko había llegado a un pequeño local llamado "Freak" una tienda de videojuegos, anime, comics y demás cosas, por lo general estaba solo el lugar, los únicos que estaban en el establecimiento eran Soka y Katara, Soka era el dueño del lugar y Katara su hermana, él tenía una playera blanca sin mangas con el "Nerv", ella el uniforme escolar y parecía que estaban discutiendo

-¿Crees que es gracioso jugarme esas bromas Soka? ¡Madura! – Gritaba furiosa la chica mientras Soka reía descaradamente

-Por favor Katara, supéralo o llegaras tarde a la escuela

-¡No creas que se ha acabado Soka! – Diño enfurecida dando media vuelta y mirando que Zuko estaba en la entrada mirando la discusión – Zuko, habla con el inmaduro – Dicho esto salió del lugar

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora? – Pregunto Zuko acercándose al mostrador donde estaba su amigo

-Nada, solamente la asuste cuando entro al local y tiro el almuerzo que me traía

-¿Te ríes de que ella tiro TU almuerzo? – El moreno se quedó callado durante unos segundos hasta que se golpeó la cabeza con el mostrador – Por cierto Zuko – Dijo el joven reponiéndose rápidamente y sacando dos trozos de papel azul que parecían entradas – Tengo dos boletos para los enfrentamientos de maestros – Decía Soka con una sonrisa mientras agitaba los boletos frente a Zuko

-Sabes que me aleje de esos ambientes

-No te estoy pidiendo que pelees, te pido que me acompañes, dicen que hay una nueva peleadora, una maestra tierra y esta arrasando con todos a quienes se enfrenta

-No iré Soka

-Por favor – Repetía Soka una y otra vez en un tono cantadito y largo que le molestaba bastante a Zuko

-¡Esta bien! Iré – Respondió de mala gana el muchacho solo para que Soka guardara silencio

-¡Bien! Te veré en el centro hoy a las 9, lleva dinero, tal vez apostemos un poco – Dijo Soka sacando un pequeño saco que parecía estar lleno de monedas

-No lo hare, sabes que ando un poco quebrado en estos días – Dijo el chico de la cicatriz mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador

-¿Sigues sin escribir nada?

-Sí, las ventas de mi libro anterior ya no son tan buenas y todos mis ahorros los gaste en mi casa

-Tu pequeña casa – Corrigió Soka al muchacho

-Cállate

-Digo, pudiste haber conseguido algo mejor – Dijo Soka, pero al ver la mirada de su amigo decidió callarse – Descuida, te vendrá bien algo de entretenimiento, tal vez necesites ver unas peleas y podrías escribir algo bueno, no tan cursi como lo anterior

-Podría ser, bueno, nos veremos en la noche Soka, tengo que ir a casa – Dijo el pelinegro dando media vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano

-¡Te veré en la noche! - Gritaba alegre Soka desde el mostrador

Así paso rápidamente la tarde, Zuko estuvo nuevamente sentado en su escritorio mirando el papel en blanco, más de una vez se golpeó contra el escritorio intentando sacudir su cerebro, se puso de pie y camino en círculos en la habitación hasta que se dignó a tumbarse sobre la alfombra roja y cerrar los ojos un momento, un momento que se tornó en 2 horas, para ese momento eran ya las 8 de la noche, se despertó con bastante esfuerzo y fue a darse un duchazo rápido y se puso lo primero que encontró, unos jeans igualmente negros con los mismos converse y una playera sin mangas con el logo de "Rhapsody Of fire" una sudadera roja y al final se puso las 4 perforaciones que tenía en su oreja derecha (Solía quitárselas cuando iba con su tío pues este mas de una vez llego a reprochárselas, tomo su celular con unos audífonos de diadema y salió de su casa con dirección al centro. Al llegar encontró a Soka vestido igual que en la mañana y a un pequeño niño calvo con unos pantalones cortos y una playera negra sin mangas, llevaba en su cabeza una flecha azul tatuada al igual que en sus brazos y piernas, era Aang, un maestro aire que llevaban poco tiempo de conocer, pero se llevaba bastante bien con Soka y Katara (Mucho mas con Katara)

-Zuko ¿Qué tal? – Dijo Aang agitando ambos brazos al ver a Zuko aproximarse

-Hola Aang – Respondió el muchacho – Todo bien, no me quejo

-¿Bromeas? Oí estabas pésimo, dijiste que no escribías nada y que te hacía falta dinero – Exclamo Soka mientras agitaba sus brazos, aunque su ánimo fue velozmente incinerado por la mirada del pelinegro – Oh bueno, podríamos estar peor – Termino diciendo con miedo mientras comenzaba a caminar, platicaron de lo que hicieron en el día o de algún anime nuevo que vieron en el día, Aang a pesar de ser bastante pacifista como todo buen nómade aire, le gustaba bastante las series violentas, era un rasgo algo extraño en él. Una vez que llegaron a un pequeño callejón bastante oscuro se dirigieron a una puerta vigilada por un sujeto bastante grande, mostraron las 3 entradas (la 3ra Aang la había conseguido antes) y les permitió la entrada, Zuko antes de entrar se puso la capucha de la sudadera, quería cubrir su identidad de aquel lugar. Pasaron una vieja puerta de madera para después bajar unas largas escaleras iluminadas por unas cuantas linternas colgadas en la pared, el lugar era bastante concurrido, pero al llegar al final de las escaleras se veía un enorme estadio iluminado por varías lámparas ubicadas en el techo, había unas enormes gradas de tierra y el ring era del mismo material, bastante alto y espacioso para que los luchadores tuvieran el espacio necesario y a los costados de este habían enormes jarrones llenos de agua para quienes dominaran el elemento; Pasaron a sentarse en uno de los primeros asientos, la gente gritaba animada de la misma forma que Soka lo hacía

-Nunca entenderé porque nadie quiere estos asientos – Decía Soka sentándose mientras seguía gritando con la multitud

-¿Tal vez porque siempre los maestros rocas arrojan las piedras aquí? – Dijo nervioso Aang tomando lugar al lado de Soka

-Déjalo Aang, si lo aplastan nos harían un favor – Rieron Suko y Aang mientras Soka les veía de mala gana. Así comenzaron los combates, al principio empezó un maestro tierra al que le decían "La roca" Aang rio diciendo que era un nombre bastante original, pero tenía una buena técnica, bastante bruta, pero derrotaba a cada oponente que se le atravesara, esa noche no hubo muchos maestros agua o fuego, fueron mas que nada maestros tierra, lo cual le quito un poco de emoción al juego, pero Soka lo disfrutaba bastante, animaba a La Roca y abucheaba a sus rivales, Aang y Suko se alejaban de vez en cuando de el cuándo se ponía de píe y maldecía a los luchadores. El torneo de esa noche avanzaba rápidamente cuando al final llego la final, la persona por la que Soka fue a ver aquel torneo al fin se hacía presente, el anunciador decía que ella era una bestia, una verdadera maestra tierra de temer y quienes no conocían a la misteriosa luchadora se mostraban asombrados, se escucharon unos enormes pasos al fondo de un túnel de donde salían los luchadores, se proyectaba una enorme sombra todos susurraban y gritaban de emoción hasta que al fin, de aquel túnel salió una pequeña niña de pelo oscuro con unos jeans negros rasgados hasta la rodilla y una playera negra sin mangas e igualmente rasgada hasta el ombligo, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y su fleco bastante largo le cubría la mayoría del rostro, todos abucheaban a la niña que ahora subía las enormes escaleras que llevaban al ring, incluyendo Soka

-¡No puede ser! ¿Para esto pague tanto? ¿Para ver como pateaban a una niña pequeña? – Aang y Zuko solo se limitaban a mirar a la chica, al pelinegro le daba un aire familiar, aunque desde aquella distancia no podía distinguir bien así que ignoro y se dedicó a ver la pelea, la cual fue corta, pues la chica que llamaban "La bandida ciega" Termino rápidamente con aquel fortachón maestro tierra, con movimientos meramente simples para desviar los movimientos del enorme sujeto y termino dándole el golpe de gracia con unos pilares de roca que lo sacaron velozmente del ring, la cara de Soka no tenía precio, pues había apostado bastante dinero a la Roca, la chica tomo el cinturón y lo levanto con bastante orgullo, el presentador le palmeo la espalda y hablo

-¡Quien se crea lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a la bandida ciega, que venga acá y se le otorgara una bolsa llena de piezas de oro! – Gritaba atreves del micrófono, fue entonces que la chica dio una leve risita y fue de inmediato el momento, Zuko reconoció aquel timbre de voz tan joven e igualmente, por la forma de pelear sospecho que era la misma niña que lo ataco en aquella casa, el sorprendido de verla de esa forma, muy distinta a la chica con vestido blanco y mirada inocente

-Así que de verdad es ciega – Dijo Zuko maravillado ante tal control del elemento Tierra

-Sí, puedo ver como ella escucha a la tierra, es una maestra magnifica – Respondió Aang con el mismo asombro que Zuko, pero fue entonces que escucharon los gritos del moreno enloquecido

-¡El se enfrentara! El es una leyenda en estas arenas – Gritaba Soka al presentador mientras le descubría la cabeza al muchacho, el dio una señal para que movieran uno de los reflectores hacía los jóvenes, fue ahí cuando vieron a Zuko, que en tiempos pasados le conocían como "El Espíritu Azul" Todos le miraron maravillados y aclamaron que el subiera al ring a pelear

¡Si es el mismísimo Espíritu Azul! – Clamaba la gente con emoción, pero Zuko solamente se negaba con la cabeza, fue cuando la chica tomo el micrófono

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes miedo de perder contra una niña ciega? – Reía orgullosamente la niña, los gritos y las risas de la chica se mezclaron en la cabeza de Zuko hasta el punto de hacerlo gritar de desesperación

-¡Peleare! – Grito fuertemente mientras caminaba hacía el ring, todos aplaudieron y silbaron, ese sería una verdadero espectáculo, el mejor de hace un par de años y la mejor actualmente, Soka gritaba emocionado apoyando a su amigo. Al llegar al ring Zuko se quitó los converse y la playera negra dejando todo de lado

-Muy bien espíritu de lo que seas, te mandare al otro mundo – Dijo la joven mientras le lanzaba una enorme roca al joven, el miro la trayectoria y dando un salto hacia la derecha la evadió fácilmente, pero ella seguía arrojando rocas o moviendo el terreno donde se parara Zuko, pero el de alguna u otra forma lo evadía, fue entonces que ella reconoció esa forma de moverse y aclaro todo cuando sintió que le arrojaron una enorme bola de fuego que ella bloqueo levantando una pared de piedra -¡Eres tu flamita! – Exclamo sorprendida la joven –Muy bien, esto es personal – Dijo la chica poniendo otra postura más agresiva y preparándose para el combate.

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo! Que tal les pareció? Me gustaría leer lo que piensan en los review :D actualizare la siguiente semana o dependiendo de como haya visto el ánimo con el fic :3 Hasta entonces! :D **


	2. Té hirviendo

**Ejem…pues aquí les traigo este capítulo :3 perdonen por la tardanza, durante un tiempo deje la cuenta de fanfic y cuando vi todos los reviews dije "WOW" no pensé que esta historia pudiera gustar tanto xD bueno, gracias por todo y aquí esta el segundo capítulo ;D**

**Capítulo 2: Té hirviendo **

La arena de combate se llenó de momento de gritos, abucheos y porras hacía Zuko o a la bandida ciega, ella atacaba decisivamente y a todo movimiento que Zuko hacía ella tenía el contra ataque perfecto, pero parecía estar jugando solamente con el joven de la cicatriz, pues muchas veces pudo sacarlo de la arena con facilidad, pero terminaba salvándolo o dándole un aliento, era obvio que era un asunto muy personal

-¿Es todo lo que tienes flamita? – Pregunto la chica lanzando enormes piedras al muchacho que a duras penas las esquivaba, se le hacía cada vez más difícil mantenerle el ritmo tan agresivo, ella solamente se mantenía en un área específica golpeando la tierra

-¡No me llames así! – Grito Zuko enviando agresivas olas de calor que nuevamente eran bloqueadas por enormes paredes de piedra que cubrían a la bandida

-¿Cómo te llamo entonces? ¿Linda bailarina? – Rio estrepitosamente para arrojar estacas de piedras, eran mucho más pequeñas que los otros proyectiles que arrojaba hacía Zuko, pero eran más y eran lanzadas en mayor velocidad, el joven de la cicatriz logro esquivar algunas, otras impactaron contra su cuerpo dejando daños verdaderamente grandes, principalmente en su pierna derecha -¡Eso se escuchó tremendo! ¿Te rompí algún hueso?

-Algo anda mal – Dijo Aang desde las gradas analizando los movimientos de la bandida y de Zuko

-¡Lo sé! Le están metiendo una total paliza a Zuko, el peleaba mucho mejor – Gritaba Soka moviendo escandalosamente sus brazos

-No, no es eso, los movimientos de la bandida, están empezando a ser diferentes

-¿De qué hablas?

-En su última pelea desviaba los movimientos del enemigo con la tierra control, ni oportunidad le dio de hacer un ataque digno, pero ahora, solamente se enfoca en atacar, parece un poco…

-¿Distraída?

-Exacto

-Esperemos que Zuko se dé cuenta de eso

Zuko esquivaba de manera muy difícil los ataques de la bandida, más de uno impacto contra el dejándolo en el piso escupiendo sangre, su visión se nublaba y su cuerpo cada vez estaba más decaído

-¿Sera este el fin del espíritu azul? – Gritaba el comentarista haciendo que un montón de gritos se escuchasen por todo el estadio

-Si Flamita ¿Este será tu fin? – Rio la chica mientras sacaba del suelo una enorme piedra y la disparo en dirección a Zuko, todo el mundo se levantó, pues era demasiado grande como para evadirla por los costados y mucho menos por debajo, todos aclamaban la victoria de la bandida ciega y la derrota del espíritu azul, pero en ese momento Zuko sacó a relucir su ingenio en batalla; Con si pierna izquierda logro trepar hábilmente sobre la roca, en el trayecto, preparo con sus manos una enorme cantidad de energía que poco a poco se tornó en un enorme relámpago azul que salió disparado con un enorme estruendo hacía la chica, ella solamente escucho aquel aterrador rugido y se cubrió completamente en una esfera de piedra que fue destruida fácilmente por el relámpago, ella cayó al piso indefensa muy cerca de la orilla del ring y mientras Zuko caía en dirección disparo bolas de fuego sin descanso hasta tenerla rodeada de una enorme pared de fuego, fue entonces que Zuko aprovecho el momento, mientras ella apagaba las flamas consumiéndolas con enormes rocas, preparo otro rayo, las luces azules comenzaron a danzar por toda la arena, ella al percatarse de eso, movió velozmente su pierna para lanzar un enorme pilar en dirección a Zuko, pero unos milisegundos antes de eso, el muchacho disparo su rayo, logrando destruir aquel enorme pilar y la explosión hizo retroceder a la bandida ciega lo suficiente para caer de espaldas al ring y darle la victoria a Zuko. El lugar se apodero por un silencio monstruoso hasta que Soka se levantó de forma escandalosa

-¡ESPIRITU AZUL! – Gritaba agitando sus brazos para ser secundado por Aang y después por todo el público del lugar, Zuko solamente se echó en el piso a descansar

-¡Damas y caballeros, el espíritu azul! – Grito el presentador levantando bruscamente a Zuko y entregándole la bolsa con las piezas de oro, pero su atención se desvío a la de la chica que se acercaba con pasos grandes y ruidosos y en su rostro se podía ver una expresión de enojo, en su mano derecha tenía el cinturón que se lo arrojo a Zuko en la cara

-Espero que combine con tu bolso ¡Marica! – Grito la chica enfurecida mientras bajaba aquellas largas escaleras que separaban el piso

-Oye espera – Trato de detenerla Zuko pero para ese momento Sokka y Aang ya estaban junto a él, el moreno levantaba dramáticamente el cinturón como si la victoria le perteneciese

-¿Viste eso Aang? – Sokka dio todo un resumen de la pelea, principalmente solo onomatopeyas y movimientos absurdos con los brazos

-Zuko, no creo que debas hacer esto – Dijo el pequeño monje preocupado

-Solo lo hice esta vez, ni siquiera quiero este cinturón – Gruño Zuko arrebatándoselo a Sokka, este solamente se decepciono – Debo entregarle esto

-¡Vamos Zuko! ¿No se siente bien levantar nuevamente ese cinturón? Al menos deja que me lo quede

-Si lo quieres tendrás que vencerme Sokka y sabemos que eso no terminara bien – Dijo Zuko incendiando su mano y poniéndola frente al oji azul

-Ok, hacer lo correcto, Aang corramos antes que Zuko nos incendie

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a esa chica en primer lugar? – Pregunto el chico tatuado

-Tengo una idea, los veré luego ¿Ok? – Así el muchacho tomo sus cosas y salió de aquel lugar lleno de malos recuerdos, subió por aquella misma larga y elegante calle con el cinturón en mano, va de más mencionar que llamo la atención a más de una persona por llevar un objeto tan peculiar, aquel objeto metálico, la hebilla era bastante grande en ella se podía notar 4 signos para cada uno de los elementos, todos estaban de acuerdo que ningún nómade aire participaría, pero era para hacer honor a los 4 elementos. Al llegar a aquella enorme casa Zuko se detuvo unos segundos ¿De verdad debía entregarle el cinturón? Es decir, ella no tenía el mejor carácter posible ¿Lo recibiría bien? Estaba a punto de saltar el muro cuando escucho un enorme crujir detrás suyo, lo que vio lo dejo boqui abierto, una enorme piedra tomaba dirección hacía el, con esfuerzos la esquivo el enorme objeto que impacto en el piso haciendo escuchar un gran estruendo

-Entras a mi casa, me atacas, me retas a un duelo, me arrebatas el título y aun tienes la gentileza de venir a mi casa con el cinturón ¿Lo que quieres es que te mate verdad? – Grito la chica que se revelaba poco a poco de entre la oscuridad, sus ropas eran diferentes a las del encuentro, eran blancas, maso menos las mismas con las que se vieron la primera vez, exceptuando por unas pequeñas flores verdes en las largas mangas de este

-Escucha – Respondió el muchacho un tanto nervioso arrojando el cinturón al piso – No fue mi intensión hacerte pasar por eso, yo no quiero ese título y si de verdad entre en ese torneo fue por mera necesidad, no tengo interés alguno – Dijo Zuko dando quedándose quieto, ella hizo lo mismo, en el fondo, sabía que él no mentía, la tierra bajo sus pies se lo decía, solamente desvió la mirada – Quédate con ese cochino cinturón, no significa nada, igual y puedes venderlo – Dijo enojada la chica golpeando el suelo con firmeza para abrir un enorme hueco donde ella entro, el chico supuso que llegaría al otro lado de su casa, fuera como fuera, Zuko intento hacer lo correcto, dejo el cinturón ahí y siguió el camino hasta su casa, fue largo y pesaroso, en ocasiones se detenía a recobrar el aliento y sobarse las heridas que tuvo en el combate, en todo ese tiempo nunca había recibido paliza similar, ni siquiera por tipos que le doblaban el tamaño a la niña, era la prueba viviente de que no hay impedimentos para llegar a ser sumamente fuerte. Una vez en su hogar dejo sus cosas en el piso y se echó en la cama, deseando tener uno de los tés que preparaba su tío, pensó en llamarle, pero entonces tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, las cuales no lo dejarían contento, juntos se alejaron de ese pasado y querían permanecer así, así que solamente se limitó a tomar un baño caliente y reposar lo que restaba de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente su cuerpo se sentía mejor, podía moverse sin tantos quejidos, se levantó y miro por la ventana el cielo, estaba gris y unos pocos rayos de sol iluminaban opacamente las calles de la ciudad, entro en una serie de pensamientos que principalmente rodeaban a aquella chica ¿Quién sería? ¿Cuál sería su verdadero nombre? Fue en ese trance que escucho sonar su celular, era el número del salón de té de su tío, era raro que le llamara y mas tan temprano

-¿Tio Iroh?

-¡Zuko! Necesitare mucho de tu ayuda hoy, unos empresarios vendrán a mi tienda de té y le di el día libre a la pareja que suele ayudarme aquí

-¿Por qué les diste el día libre si sabías que irían esos empresarios? – Pregunto un tanto irritado el chico

-Era su aniversario y no podía obligarles a quedarse trabajando – Respondió alegre anciano

-Ok, iré en seguida, prepárame un té para el cuerpo

-Estará caliente como te gusta sobrino mío – Rio el viejo para colgar el teléfono, Zuko solamente suspiro y tomo el primer cambio de ropa que encontró, bastante similar a la del día anterior, aunque no importaba, llegando con su tío tendría que cambiarse y a como son esas reuniones de empresarios (De las cuales el dragón del jazmín es la sede de muchas) duraría un buen rato con esa ropa. Tomo dirección al pequeño local, la mañana parecía bastante animada, la gente se movía de un lugar a otro con los celulares en su oído, los autos iban y venían y el eco de todas las palabras que decían las personas resonaba por todas partes en un susurro inentendible. Finalmente en el local del tío Iroh, Zuko fue a la parte de atrás, el despacho donde Iroh hacía todo el papeleo del lugar, este lo recibió con un cálido abrazo como de costumbre y con un té caliente en una taza

-¿Qué abras hecho ahora Zuko? Sé que no tomas este té por su delicioso sabor

-Solo…quería tomarlo, es todo – Dijo el muchacho dando un sorbo a la reparadora bebida

-Muy bien, toma tu uniforme, los empresarios llegaran en unos cuantos minutos – Dijo Iroh yendo hacía las mesas para juntar varías que tenían forma cuadrada y formar una grande que recorría todo el salón, la cubrió con un mantel blanco para que no se notara que eran varías mesas. Por otro lado, Zuko se ponía aquel incomodo uniforme, una camisa verde oscuro de manga larga y sobre esta una bata de un verde más claro con detalles en dorado amarrada en la cintura por un cinturón negro, unos zapatos un tanto incomodos y unos pantalones del mismo color de la camisa, no era el mejor uniforme, pero a su tío le hacía feliz verlo vestido de esa forma. Pasados unos minutos donde recogieron el lugar, avisaban a unos cuantos clientes que el lugar estaba reservado y principalmente, preparando el té y unos cuantos aperitivos, llegaron los invitados; Señores de alto rango empresarial, vestían trajes bastante elegantes y la mayoría entro con sus celulares en las manos, muchos ignorando los saludos tan cordiales que Iroh les daba, cosa que, obviamente hizo enojar a Zuko, pero contuvo su enojo y comenzó a preguntar a quienes ya estaban ahí lo que les gustaría tomar, muchos pidieron vino, vodka o ron, les disgusto bastante que en ese establecimiento no vendieran nada de eso y los modales de esas personas pasaron a ser peores. Un par de minutos después aquella larga mesa estaba completamente llena, muchos bebían té y conversaban entre ellos, Iroh y Zuko estaban en la parte de atrás observando todo

-¿Quiénes son estas personas tío?

-Son parte de una gran "compañía"

-¿Compañía? ¿Cómo la de mi padre? – Pregunto Zuko en un tono más sombrío de lo normal, Iroh solamente suspiro y palmeo el hombro de su sobrino

-Mi querido sobrino, recuerda que prometimos alejarnos de ese mundo, estamos mucho mejor ahora ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, lo estamos – Dijo el muchacho dando una pequeña sonrisa

La reunión avanzo lentamente, en un par de ocasiones rellenaron las tazas de algunos trajeron más aperitivos, la conversación giraba en torno a un montón de asuntos sobre un negocio, producciones, inversiones, compañías rivales, tantas cosas que Zuko se sentía mareado de tan solo pensar en eso, nunca fue muy atento para esas cosas y se preguntaba como su tío había llevado un cargo similar durante tantos años antes de su retiro. Una hora después llegaron 2 personas más, por su forma de andar y las reverencias que todos dieron al llegar, se podía notar que ellos eran los jefes o al menos quienes estaban al mando en ese momento, pero eso no fue todo lo que la atención de Zuko capto a una pequeña niña con un largo vestido verde, unas ligeras sandalias y una corta cabellera negra atada, iba tomada de la mano de lo que parecía ser su madre, Zuko se escondió detrás del mostrador cuando recordó lo inútil que sería eso, si era cierto lo que Zuko pensaba, ella podía ver gracias a la tierra control, es decir, ella ya sabía desde antes que él estaba ahí

-¿Qué ocurre Zuko? – Pregunto su tío extrañado al ver al chico tan nervioso, el muchacho tiro de la manga de su tío para que se escondiera con el

-Esa niña

-¿Te gusta acaso? Es bastante linda

-¡No es eso! No tiene que saber que estoy aquí

-Estas actuando muy extraño – Dijo el viejo levantándose y yendo a dar la bienvenida a sus recién llegados visitantes – Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Iroh y el que está escondido es mi sobrino Zuko, les serviremos esta noche, sientan la libertad de llamarnos para lo que necesiten – El muchacho avergonzado se levantó e hizo una leve reverencia, miro de re ojo a la chica y esta no parecía tener emoción alguna, es más, parecía bastante deprimida, muy en el fondo, sintió lastima. Zuko y Iroh se acercaron a servirles el té, por la mala suerte del muchacho, él tuvo que servirle a la chica, se acercó poco a poco, sirvió el té directamente

-Espero que no esté muy caliente, Toph es muy torpe para tomar bebidas calientes – Dijo el padre de la chica, ella solamente suspiro

-Está a la temperatura adecuada, no se preocupe – Respondió el muchacho y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del error que cometió, ella hizo un pequeño movimiento al escuchar su voz, tal vez la reconoció, él se retiró poco a poco, fue cuando un pequeño borde salido de la nada hizo que tropezara, era más que obvio, reconoció su voz, se levantó y fue a la cocina donde su tío vio lo ocurrido

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso ahí?

-¡Fue ella tío! Es una maestra tierra e hizo que me tropezara – Iroh solo arqueo una ceja y vio de re ojo a la chica, con una mirada tierna e inocente soplaba poco a poco la taza para darle sorbos pequeños

-Mejor vuelve al trabajo Zuko

-Pero…ella…maldición…

La reunión parecía llegar poco a poco a su fin, la pequeña niña quería otra taza de té y Zuko aprovecho para servirla, esta vez antes de entregársela, soltó un pequeño vapor de su nariz el cual calentó la bebida bastante, le daría una buena sorpresa a la niña

-Aquí tienes – Dijo Zuko amablemente poniendo la taza en la mesa, ella lo ignoro y al tomarla y sentir lo caliente que estaba la soltó derramando un poco, cosa de la cual Zuko se arrepintió de inmediato, su padre dio un golpe a la mesa y ella se espantó con el sonido, el miedo podía verse en los ojos de la chica y el enojo en los de su padre. La reunión termino y todos se retiraron, agradecieron por el servicio, unos de mejor forma que otros, pero una vez terminado todo Zuko se dispuso a limpiar las mesas, aunque Iroh pudo notar el descontento en los ojos de su sobrino

-¿Qué ocurre Zuko?

-Esa niña…

-¿De verdad te gusto?

-¡Tío! No…es que…su mirada…y la de su padre, me recordó mucho a… - El guardo silencio durante unos segundos

-Lo sé y pienso que deberías disculparte querido sobrino

-¿Eh?

-Vi que calentaste su taza, Zuko, a veces puede ser divertido, pero no sabemos hasta que punto las jugarretas que hacemos pueden afectar a los demás, por eso la mejor opción es ir de forma tranquila con la gente

-Lo se…

-Deberías buscar la forma de enmendar lo que hiciste, sé que podrás hacerlo, tienes un gran corazón muchacho

-Gracias tío, enmendare esto ¿Ok?

-Pero lo harás mañana, hoy tienes que ayudarme con esto, aparte, me muero de hambre ¿Quieres cenar? – Zuko no respondió, un gran rugido por parte de su estómago había respondido por él

**Pues aquí termina esto fjkhasdlkjfhsld perdonen si es más corto que el anterior, espero les haya gustado y me gustaría saber que les pareció c: Les ha hablado Kaiser y les deseo buenas noches. **


End file.
